clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hallowe'en
Halloween (in USA English) or Hallowe'en (in Free Republic English) is a fun holiday taking place on October 31. The traditional colours for Halloween are orange & black. Most common ways to celebrate it are trick-or-treating, decorating, dressing up, and parties, bonfires & fireworks. It is a traditional thing to go on door-to-door asking for candy. This is "trick-or-treating". And when penguins "trick-or-treat" they wear a costume. Penguins put up "jack-o-lanterns" outside & inside their igloo to prevent vampenguins from entering their igloos. History Hallowe'en began back in the earliest adys of Antarctica, even before the High Penguin Confederacy was formed. It wasn't the fun, lively, holiday we know now. It was the day Malcur made the Amulet of Shadow, and, ironically, the day he was defeated. During the first Hallowe'een celebrations, Penguins carved faces and deigns into turnips, pumpkins, and potatoes to ward off evil. During this day, Malcur was at his highest power. A group of mischevious High Penguin chicks dressed up like followers of Malcur, and some followers of Finwe. They went around scaring old penguins and telling them "Give us treats or else!", and the penguins did, because they were frightened and thought their plant related gargoyles weren't protecting them. By modern day, Hallowe'en has evolved from a day of fear, to a day of offerings to Finwe and mocking of Malcur, to a humourous, fun holiday. Celebrations USA :Main article: USA. Club Penguin Since its founding, Club Penguin has embraced the Halloween holiday in all its spooky glory. Like Freezeland, CP goes all out year after year. Due to its unique position, Club Penguin is the only place in Antarctica that experiences the Annual Ascension Solar Eclipse, which used to block out the sun come late October year after year. However, due to a tidal locking mismatch in 2008, the eclipse did not happen and the sun was blocked instead by Ternville, which blew through as a supercell and nearly destroyed the Dojo. In 2009, the eclipse again failed to arrive. However, Diamond Falls awoke from a 50-year sleep and erupted spectacularly. The plume of ash from the eruption blanketed the island for days, setting the mood for the Halloween Party. It is customary in CP to dress in costume for the entire party, though there is no mandate on when the time is right to dress up. In fact, Halloween costumes have been sighted over the years as far off as March and July, and for no reason at all. The costumes usually surge in sales and usage by the beginning of October, and dwindle off by the end of November. The Gift Shop is the only source of costumes on the island, and Halloween is one of their biggest sources of revenue. Club Penguin's Halloween traditions consist of the Freezelandian pumpkins, the modern candy, trick-or-treating, and colors, though slight references to the defeat of Malcur are hinted by some of the older populace. Wearing white is very common on Halloween, which, to those in the know, represents purity and freedom from Malcur in Freezeland. The ghosts are also an unknowing tribute, namely because Finwe is a spirit these days. Freezeland In Freezeland, Hallowe'een is one of the Four Major Holidays; the other three being Christmas, Independance Day, and the King's Birthday. Almost every town has carnivals, and celebrations including feasts, parties, bobbing for apples, hayrides, traditional dances and music, and trick or treating. Frostborough Frostborough is known for going all out in Hallowe'en decorations. It's festivals have loads of live bands, playing traditonal and modern music, dances, free food and candy, an amazing fireworks display, rides, and games. Penguins come from all over Freezeland, the USA, and other Free Republics to see the celebration. Frostborough is believed to be where the modern celebrations started, with the group of mischevious chicks around 1500 years ago. Arda Arda does not celebrate modern Hallowe'een. Arda does not have trick or treating, orange and black colours, etcetra. Arda celebrates the defeat of Malcur with parades, feasts, music, reenactments, amazing magic performers, and ceremonies honouring the fallen. Happyface State Depends whether it's North or South. South Southern celebration is pretty much like the USA mixed with Freezeland. Decorations are hung up the night before and community feasts are prepared. On the night, it starts with trick or treating, followed by the feast. Fireworks are then launched. The band then plays special Halloween songs. In 2009, Voltaire played for the State in a 3 week tour to the HFS. North / Archetian Sometime refered to as Archetian celebration, it's traditional Freezelandian. It celebrates the defeat of Malcur and Opacus. They then celebrate with trick or treating. Costumes include old High Penguin legend cretures. Farmers prepare a feast hosted in Hallowe'en Feast City, followed by some more trick or treating. Dancing and music then follows. Dorkugal :''Main article: Dorkugal. Lichenblossom Isles South Island Hallowe'en in South Island is, at times, rather odd with the fact The Headless Motorcycle-troll attempts to ruin the festivities during the last day of October. Despite this, The Kanta Penguins (And Jungle Trolls) always succeeds at defeating the undead troll, but he just keeps on coming. It's practically become a contest where participants have to stop the ghost from pulling pranks in the local area. Apart from this, Hallowe'en is pretty much the same as Club Penguin's. UnitedTerra :Main article: UnitedTerra New Club Penguin Considering New Club Penguin is the biggest city in UnitedTerra, it is the main city that has all the purpose of Halloween. Like the traditional Halloween, nothing is much different than the original traditions already. Though New Club Penguin speak Free Republic English (as well as TerraLish), they spell "Halloween" in the Antarctican way, "Halloween", though some also spell Halloween as "Hallow'eves" and "Hallowee'an". Many less penguins "trick-or-treat" here. Instead, because of different traditions, throwing a party is more popular. Jack-O-Lanterns are just considered "pumpkins" in New Club Penguin. Instead, if they want to actually refer to jack-o-lanterns, they are addressed as "hall-o-pumpkins". The costumes are much different in New Club Penguin as well. Instead of things like "Frankenpenguin", "Witch" & political figures, many wear wizard costumes, werebeasts, "character-posing" & zombies, which are scary but not popular in other regions. More penguins in UnitedTerra (but most populated in New Club Penguin), put out hall-o-pumpkins to scare away the vampenguins, not for decorations, though some do also put them out for decorations. These traditions are the same for Satellite City & Neo Domino City. Scoodlepeep Razorbeak Island Razorbeak Island celebrates Halloween very much, thinking it is a great time. They celebrate life and just have a fun, nice night, with concerts and parties for the holiday. They also trick-or-treat much, and paint some building black and orange to celebrate further. Other Skydale Skydale considers Hallowe'en to be the greatest holiday there is, due to the fact when they won The First Great Snowball War it was four days before the spooky celebrations. They honour the fallen soldiers who died from frostbite during the war, and have a great feast composed entirely of sweets, some from All Hallow's Treats. Every Hallowe'en the Eastern Kanta Penguins have a huge scavenger hunt where participants go and find as many sweeties hidden around the airship and then return the candy to the nearest Hallowe'en vending machine. Put the sweets into a hatch in the machine and press a button to recieve a bag full of goodies! This can be done every day for a whole week. (That's right, Hallowe'en for Skydale starts at October 31st and ends November 7th.) The Headless Motorcycle-troll alsp attacks Skydale during Hallowe'en, but he fails even more due to high winds and altitudes. Snowzerland Each person on the royal family had a special request for this type of Halloween. Bellina:She said if you dress up Dorkugese, you get a wedgie. Maddie:She said if you dress up as Kirbguin, you get a big hug and get invited inside for some cookies. Swiss Ninja:He said if you get at least one candy corn, you have to give it to him. Ninja Wratih:He said that if you dress up dorkugese, with the wedgie, you get a fish whacked on you. So Penghis Khan comes to the castle every Halloween. Jessie:She said, if you dress up as a princess, you get a free ten coins. ---- The Common Snoss Doesn't Celebrate Halloween. Swiss Ninja's Orders. Instead, you have to give Candy to Him. Ed Island They are known for their colorful decorations and annual "Island-wide Costume Contest". Chi Con They say that if you collect 1000 pieces of candy you will get a reward from a goverment offical (corai) saying "Congrats! you got that much candy! on the back of this paper you will find 2 lolliepops and 1 coin, ENJOY YOUR CANDY you great trick-o-treater" Flywish Island They have costume contests. and also Jack O'lantern contests. And they also have trick or treating for the chicks. See Also *Christmas *Fanon Characters Halloween Special! *A Thanksgiving Carol Category:Events Category:Holidays Category:Halloween